1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic connectors, and particularly to an electronic connector employed by an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic connector pairs are connected together for electrically coupling two electronic apparatuses together. However, misalignment may occur when the electronic connector pairs come into contact.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.